theunitedorganizationtoonsheroesfandomcom-20200216-history
Belldandy
Belldandy (ベルダンディー, Berudandi) is a Goddess from Heaven and the main female protagonist of the Ah! My Goddess series. She first appeared to Keiichi to grant him his heart's greatest wish, resulting in him voicing his desire to have her remain by his side forever. Info Appearance Belldandy is described as being incredibly beautiful by nearly everyone around her. She is a tall woman with a youthful appearance and bright blue eyes, and dark blue triangular markings adorning her cheeks, with a thin diamond-shaped crest in the center of her forehead. Her light brown hair styled into two large bangs which frame the sides of her face, four thinner locks of hair branching out from the top of her head and curving downwards on either side like antennae. Her long, shiny hair, is usually tied into a ponytail that runs down her back. Belldandy has a slim, yet shapely figure, and creamy light complexion in direct contrast to the more voluptuous, bronze-skinned appearance of her older half-sister, Urd. When first introduced in the series, her hair was portrayed with darker highlights and coloring. She is often seen wearing golden earrings, which are actually used to keep her full powers from adversely affecting those around her. Once her power limiters are removed, Belldandy's facial markings change to a circles with elongated designs on either side, and her hair turns a bright silver color. In her first appearance, she is seen with her a pink scarf with purple markings tied in her hair, although she has since discarded it. Her typical attire is an elaborate gown similar to what is worn by most Goddesses in the series, consisting of a white robe revealing her legs, a white shawl, and an outer blue garment with a yellow triangular trim that drapes over her shoulders and wraps around her upper body. This article of clothing hangs loosely over her body like a jacket, and is joined in the front by a matching jeweled brooch. In her Goddess attire, Belldandy also wears a golden choker with five thin rectangular ornaments hanging from her neckline, a pair of simple golden bracelets on her wrists, and blue finger-less gloves. Completing the look are the heelless, open-toed, blue sandals that cover her feet and toes. Belldandy is also had a barefoot without the sandals. Belldandy wearing glass slippers During her time on Earth, Belldandy changes her clothing to that of an ordinary human. She is often seen wearing long summer dresses and other casual clothing, her most common attire consisting of a one-piece white dress with a blue trimming and long sleeves. * Her heights is 165cm * Her measurements are 83-57-84cm * Her real birthday is the 1st of October Personality Warm, cheerful, and exceptionally kindhearted, Belldandy is incredibly courteous and friendly towards everyone around her, even those who have caused harm to her in the past. Having obtained the position of a First Class Goddess, she is unable to lie, nor does she ever show the inclination to do so, and as a result she is very open and caring. Above all else, Belldandy values the lives and happiness of the people around her much more than her own, and always desires to make everybody happy no matter what the cost is to herself. While many see this part of her personality as being one of her more endearing qualities, it has also driven her to disregard her own feelings, thus making it difficult for her to voice her own thoughts when she believes it would cause strife for other people. As a result of this, she is easily upset and incredibly fragile when experiencing negative emotions. Belldandy always looks for the good in every person she meets, naturally expecting the best from those around her regardless of the situation. She greatly admires those who are genuine, honest, and kind-hearted, having fallen in love with Keiichi Morisato due to his possession of these very qualities. As such, she is very devoted to him to the point where she values his own life and safety before her own, and will do anything to help him regardless of the situation or any possible consequences. Likewise, Keiichi returns these sentiments wholeheartedly. She expresses disdain whenever he belittles himself, instead seeing him for wonderful person he is rather than his lackluster appearance or less-than-impressive background. Due to her tendency to hold in her negative feelings, she is prone to lose control of her powers during times of emotional instability. Belldandy is shows disdain for herself during these times, especially when she becomes jealous of other women who become too close to Keiichi. A times like these she is often unable to voice her own feelings, her uncontrolled powers causing objects to break, electronics to malfunction, and even bizarre changes in the weather. Despite her trusting and giving nature, she will stand up to anyone who belittles her friends and family, and fight back against even the most powerful enemies to protect the people around her. Due to her initial lack of knowledge about everyday life on Earth, she would often ask questions or misinterpret situations early on in the series. Story She was born as the middle daughter of the Tyr and the first daughter of Ansuz, her father being the Almighty One of Heaven, and her mother serving as CEO of the Goddess Collective. Like many Goddesses, Belldandy was trained in the art of magic at a young age alongside her half-sister Urd. Although Urd was the older sibling, she looked up to her younger sister as the ideal towards which to aspire. Through her training, Belldandy was eventually able to summon her Angel, Holy Bell. Urd greatly admired the divine being's appearance, but was horrified by the half-demonic appearance of her own Angel, and in a moment of fear and anguish, ordered it to never appear before her again. Belldandy eventually mastered the use of wind-based magic and earned her qualification as a First Class Goddess. Over time, she became known as one of the best employees of the Goddess Assistance Agency, her work as a wish-granter warning her admiration from many of her fellow deities. She also obtained a Valkyrie license qualifying her to serve as a member of Heaven's elite fighting unit, but she only earned this honor for the sake of personal accomplishment, and had no genuine interest in the job, possibly due to her dislike of violence. Belldandy's beauty, powers, and impressive merits also earned the admiration of her younger sister Skuld, who grew to idolize her. Her job as a wish-granter and First Class Deity eventually led Belldandy and Urd into conflict with the Demon Marller, a childhood friend of her elder sister. During the ensuing struggle, the two Goddesses defeated and sealed Marller away, dooming the demon to wandering in an endless limbo until the day someone would release her from bondage. At some unknown point in her career, Belldandy was also assigned the duty of fixing the bugs within Yggdrasil's system alongside fellow First Class Goddess, Peorth. Although they were unable to stop the source of the problem by conventional means, the bug entered Peorth's body without her knowledge, allowing Belldandy to destroy it. Belldandy reported the job's successful complexion as a team effort, but Peorth remained ignorant to what had really happened, and believed she was being pitied by her fellow Goddess. This event caused Peorth to foster a grudge against Belldandy until the matter was brought to her attention and resolved many years later. Belldandy first appears one night when Keiichi tries to order dinner, and the phone connects him to the Goddess Help Line. The Goddess Belldandy then emerges from the mirror and introduces herself, offering him a single wish for whatever he desires. Keiichi wonders whether he is dreaming, or if his friends were playing a joke on him, but Belldandy claims that a Goddess cannot lie. Keiichi tells her to stand up and compares their heights, cynically commenting that he is too short, but she remains uncertain of why his stature could possibly deprive him of luck with women. Interested by her sincerity, he wishes that "A Goddess like you would remain by my side forever", but dismisses it moments later as a crazy idea. Belldandy remains uncertain of how to respond and uses the phone to dial the Almighty for answers, discovering that the wish has been transferred into Yggdrasil's Systems, and cannot be recalled. Regardless, she smiles and declares that from this point forward, she will remain by his side. Keiichi mentions that his dormitory is only for men and tells her to leave, only to be pushed back towards her by the wish-granting System Force, which prevents them from being separated. They are soon interrupted by the arrival of Tamiya and Otaki, who kick them out for violating the rules. Keiichi prepares to leave on his motorcycle when he remembers that the sidecar was never repaired, only to discover that Otaki had conveniently fixed it in his free time. Belldandy climbs in and the two drive off together, noting that the System Force must've played a role in ensuring their safe travel. After his tenth failed attempt to find a place to stay, Keiichi angrily admonishes his so-called friends. After hearing some comments on her outlandish outfit from passersby, Belldandy casts a spell to change her clothing, explaining that while easy, it is not something she can do often. Upon reaching the next stop, he leads Belldandy into a building filled with shelves of computer parts and books. Their host, Sada, welcomes the couple without enthusiasm, being too busy watching his "Magic Mai" anime to pay them any attention. Keiichi mentions that Sada is a big-time Anime Otaku who can spend hours watching the screen. After several failed attempts to start a conversatin with Sada, Belldandy sadly notes that no matter how much he loves his two-dimensional dreams, they will never return those affections. While waiting for him to finish, she uses magic to clean his kitchen and prepares some tea for them. Sada is entranced by her beauty and kindness, and reaches out to touch her breasts, only to be brought back to his senses by Keiichi. Sada is delighted when Belldandy shows an interest in anime and gives her a tape with some of his favorites. He tries to kiss her, but Keiichi rescues her by hitting him in the head with a VCR, to which Belldandy is eternally grateful. As the couple leaves, Sada hands Belldandy his favorite tape and tells her to keep it. She accepts it with a smile, promising to give it a good home. Later that night, Keiichi tries pitching a tent when Belldandy senses a change in the air and realizes that it is about to rain, passing out during moments later from exhaustion. Growing worried for her health, and unaware that her earlier use of magic drained her powers, Keiichi begins driving around desperately in an attempt to find help. They arrive at the gates of the Tariki Hongan Temple, but he also passes out. Belldandy later wakes up alongside her companion, but Keiichi jumps up in surprise, wondering how exactly they ended up in the same bed. Their worries are soon put to rest by the local priest, Koshian, who apologizes for putting her in an awkward situation, as he had assumed they were lovers when he found them. As the trio sit down for breakfast, Koshian makes note of Belldandy's foreign appearance and asks her what she is doing in Japan. Although she tries to tell the truth, Keiichi tells the priest that she came as a tourist. That afternoon, Belldandy is tasked with sweeping the grounds while Keiichi fixes the roof. He warns Belldandy that talking about her paranormal existence might not be the wisest thing to do in public, although she rationalizes that a First Class Goddess cannot lie. She then wonders if destiny guided them here, but Keiichi falls off of the roof, prompting her to rescue him with magic. Upon seeing his scraped elbow, she joins him on the roof and casts a spell to heal it. Koshian sees her somehow ascend the rooftop without a latter and raises questions about her true nature, but he sees nothing more and dismisses the idea. The next morning, Belldandy prepares breakfast, plays with wild animals, and polishes the Buddha statue to glimmering perfection. Seeing these things, the priest notes that she is neither demon or mortal. After taking note of the mark on her forehead and her devout meditation practices, he jumps to the conclusion that she has achieved true "enlightenment". Koshian leaves on a pilgrimage to study Buddhism by visiting India, believing that Belldandy has done so in the past, allowing the couple to stay at the temple until his return. The next day, Belldandy accompanies Keiichi to the NIT Campus when the duo is approached by Otaki and Tamiya, who ask Belldandy for her address, explaining that they wanted to send Keiichi's stuff over. The Motor Club members drag them along to Professor Kakuta's class. He questions whether Belldandy is a new student, only to receive a chorus of support from the rest of the class. Meanwhile, another teacher named Professor Ozawa investigates his rival's classroom to find his entire class had skipped to attend Kakuta's lecture instead. He takes note of Belldandy and wonders if Kakuta placed her in his class to attract students. Ozawa searches the records to prove she is not a registered student, but Otaki catches wind of his plan and tells the others, and the group spends the day foiling his attempts to expose Belldandy. That night Ozawa falls asleep on the desk while looking through more records, during which Belldandy sneaks into the room and puts a blanket over his shoulders, whispering an apology as she magically conjures some false documents for her enrollment. During another visit to the college, Belldandy and Keiichi sit to a picnic lunch, but she receives a message to report to Professor Kakuta's office and is forced to leave, telling him to start without her. In her absence, Keiichi is approached by Sayoko Mishima, the school idol. Jealous of Belldandy's popularity rivaling her own, Sayoko tries to seduce Keiichi for revenge. Meanwhile, Belldandy finds out that the teacher never called her and wonders who it could have been, only to receive a premonition that something bad is about to happen. Belldandy returns in time to see Sayoko departing the scene and quickly senses the other woman's desire to separate her from Keiichi. She warns him that Sayoko is in grave danger, explaining that the System Force becomes more active depending on the strength of whatever is trying to break them apart. In the following week Sayoko renews her efforts to win Keiichi over, but is continually foiled by the System Force causing her bad luck. Although Belldandy manages to shield them from harm with magic, she and Keiichi begin to worry for her safety. Sayoko eventually manages to hand a note of invitation to Keiichi, but the divine power responds by creating a blizzard to stop him from visiting her house. Much to her surprise, Keiichi and Belldandy do pay her a visit during the storm, delivering a cake Belldandy made to apologize for everything that happened. Sayoko is touched by the kindness and invites them to stay and eat with her, admitting defeat to Belldandy for the moment. As the tension lifts, the Goddess notices the snow has stopped. Some time later, Belldandy makes an extra large lunch for Keiichi since he enjoyed her first box lunch so much. Otaki then interrupts them, commenting on how lucky Keiichi is to have a nice girl doing favors for him all the time. Belldandy invites him to join them, and the Motor Club director quickly gobbles down all of the food, complimenting her cooking as he reiterates how lucky Keiichi is to have her. The Goddess concludes that he is in love with someone, but Keiichi mentions that Otaki is usually too shy to talk to girls. Belldandy obtains a camera from Professor Kakuta's lab and projects Otaki's thoughts onto the film, finding one photo of a girl Keiichi recognizes as Satoko Yamano, a Freshman known for her cute appearance. Keiichi reluctantly decides to get them together to repay Otaki for fixing his motorcycle sidecar. That afternoon, Belldandy prevents Satoko's scooter from starting and Otaki steps in, quickly replacing her spark plug, and jump starting their relationship. The next day, Otaki announces that he was invited to have dinner with Satoko, but doesn't know what to wear. Belldandy recommends he present a clean image like a noble knight, but he emerges wearing a suit of armor. Belldandy agrees that the outfit is cool, but notes that it is far from normal. After trying more outfits from his cosplay collection, she and Keiichi question whether or not he is taking this seriously. They eventually settle on a suit and jacket, with Belldandy stopping him from wearing the armor underneath. She then notices they are at the dorm where Keiichi used to live, and absent-mindedly asks whether or not she should be there, Tamiya appearing right on cue to throw them out. As Otaki reaches Satoko's house, Keiichi and Belldandy are seen watching from across the street. Back in the house, Satoko's father admonishes his daughter, clearly unable to understand what she sees in her date. Just then, a grease fire ignites on the stovetop. Keiichi asks Belldandy to put it out, but instead, the Goddess increases the size of the fire while preventing it from causing harm, in an attempt to twist the situation in their favor. Satoko tries to put out the flames using a bucket of water, but Otaki warns her against it and manages to stop it using a fire extinguisher. Impressed by the young man's bravery, her father proclaims him worthy of being Satoko's groom, much to the delight of his daughter. Surprised by this, Otaki runs to his friends and asks what to should do next as Belldandy congratulates him. During another visit to the college, Keiichi realizes that he left the data for his lab report back home. Belldandy teleports back to the temple to retrieve it and abruptly reappears behind him, having brought all of his materials due to not knowing which ones he wanted. He falls over due to the weight of the books, with Belldandy commenting that she used magic to lighten the load. When the couple returns home for the day, Belldandy sets to work preparing their meal while Keiichi ponders their relationship and begins taking precautions to confess to her. At dinner, Belldandy explains she has the power to see the aura of emotions around people as colors. She then notices that he is emitting a yellow aura denoting happiness, wondering if something good happened to him earlier that day. After a failed attempt to set the mood with some romantic Barry White music, Keiichi pushes the topic of romance. During his heated confession, Belldandy notes his body temperature and blood pressure have risen, and she assumes he has a cold. Panicking for his safety, she drags him down the hall and puts him to bed, linking with the full power of Yggdrasil in an attempt to put him to sleep and alleviate his supposed illness. Keiichi tries to fight off the spell, but eventually gives in and passes out before he can explain any further. As he drifts off the sleep, Belldandy blushes and bids him goodnight, planting a loving kiss on his cheek. Upon discovering that they have run out of finances and food, Belldandy prays to the Almighty One in the hopes of obtaining sustenance, her request being answered by the coming of Keiichi's younger sister, Megumi Morisato. Megumi sees Belldandy and teases her brother about living with an attractive foreign woman, but he tells her to keep it a secret. While Belldandy isn't bothered by it, he mentions that they come from a small town where rumors would spread like wildfire. Megumi hands them a letter explaining that she will be staying with them while taking an entrance exam at a nearby college, also giving them some money in exchange for the hospitality. While Keiichi is pleased, Belldandy notices that more is written on the back. They read it and learn that Megumi plans to stay longer if she can't pass her test, so her brother vows to help her prepare. Belldandy assumes it is simply his good nature as an older brother, but Keiichi is really nervous that his sister will discover the truth about the Goddess if she stays too long. Belldandy spends the night tutoring her, and the next morning Megumi asks the Goddess what her future plans are. Belldandy simply claims she is on Earth for Keiichi's sake and will remain so long as he is there, an answer that touches his sister. After passing the entrance exam with flying colors, Megumi reveals she was trying to get in the Nekomi Institute of Technology with them, flustering her brother. With classes only two weeks away, Keiichi discovers that his sister still hasn't found a place to live. Megumi claims she only started looking the previous day, much to his dismay, but Belldandy changes the subject by questioning what kind of place she is looking for. Megumi reaches in her bag and hands them a flyer she made listing her expectations and budget, but Keiichi laughs at her unrealistically high expectations. That night his sister Belldandy welcomes her to stay with them, but Megumi refuses while comparing her personality to that of a Goddess. Keiichi interrupts them just as Belldandy is about to admit the truth. The next day the trio goes apartment hunting with Belldandy chanting a prayer to guide them to a suitable place. The landlord claims that he's been unable to keep a tenant living there for very long and as they go inside, Belldandy senses a suspicious presence. Once Megumi heads outside to inspect the garden, Belldandy calls out for the hidden specter to show itself. A caped figure wearing the robes of a deity materializes before them, whom she identifies him as the being responsible for chasing out the other tenants. She exposes his nature as a Third Class Earth Spirit, but he refuses her demand to return to the Earth, instead trying to possess Keiichi. Belldandy manages to stop the spirit and embraces Keiichi out of relief, saying it would have taken days to exorcise him had he been possessed. The Earth Spirit reveals that the humans built the apartment house above his resting place and drove a stake through the Earth Power Line, his source of energy, thus rendering him bereft of the majority of his powers. Belldandy then explains the phenomena to a confused Keiichi before restoring the spirit's power source to normal, after which the Earth Spirit places himself in her debt. Belldandy only asks that he protect Megumi before turning him into his desired form of a rat. Later she presents Megumi with the Earth Spirit in rat form, calling him her guardian spirit. Their first day back at Nekomi Tech, Keiichi and Belldandy attend the "Freshman Welcome Event" with the Auto Club. Otaki and Tamiya reveal that they wanted to attract new members by holding an exhibition race, and confiscates Keiichi's monthly budget as funding for the event, telling him of an easy part-time job to compensate. They head to the art room only to run into Sayoko Mishima, who reveals that the job requires Keiichi to model nude for the art students, but Belldandy becomes jealous when the girls try to forcibly remove his clothing and uses her magic to repel them. He moves to another room to strip, happy to see that Belldandy is no different than ordinary girls in some ways, much to her flattery. Knwong he would rather not go through with it, she casts a spell to project an image of a naked male form around his body, using the muscular figure of a nearby statue as the basis for her illusion. As he poses for the art students, Sayoko ponders several strange feelings she is having despite having drawn nude figures before while. Belldandy silently concludes that Sayoko favors Keiichi in some way, but is unable to fully sort out the Campus Queen's wild array of emotions. Sayoko then rudely asks Belldandy to take her turn modeling, hoping the Goddess will humiliate herself by getting embarrassed, and threatening not the pay them otherwise. Keiichi tells Belldandy not to worry about it, but she agrees to do it. Keiichi tries to watch Belldandy's modeling, only to discover that he cannot turn or change position. He worries that the sketches will be put on display, but the next day it is revealed that the pictures had been changed by the System Force. Because she likes the Goddess's cooking, Megumi has been showing up for dinner on a nightly basis, leaving Keiichi to wonder if her presence will prevent anything from happening between him and Belldandy. As Megumi prepares to go home for the night, she hints to Keiichi that tomorrow would be an excellent day for a walk by the sea with his girlfriend. Belldandy is surprised that she plans to leave so soon, but Megumi thanks the Goddess one more time before telling her that Keiichi wants to go out the next day, recommending she make a lunch for them ahead of time. When they arrive at the beach, Belldandy expresses excitement at being able to smell the ocean and decides to buy some ice cream for them using the money she received from the modeling job. In return she asks Keiichi to take her roller-skating, although he ends up falling during the session and making a fool of himself. They go on a boat ride next, but a flock of seagulls ruin the Keiichi's attempt at romance. He then becomes seasick and is forced to get off the boat, prompting her to cradle his head in her lap and sing him to sleep. He wakes up too late to save their reservation at a nearby restaurant, but Belldandy remedies the situation by presenting him with the lunch she had packed for them. She admits to having made it in a hurry, but Keiichi tells her it is good as they quietly enjoying the nighttime meal. He chokes on a piece of food and slips backwards off the dock, but Belldandy manages to stop his fall using magic. As she wraps her arms around him, the two lovers embrace each other, topping off the moment with a passionate kiss. During their first Auto Club meeting of the semester, Tamiya announces they will be competing in a race against the Ushikubo Unniversity Motorcycle Club. He announces that Belldandy will be their Team Girl, but in reality, they intend to hand her over the opposing team if the other school wins. Keiichi is livid, but they are interrupted by Etsushi Ohtaki, the president of the Ushikubo Motorcycle Club. He correctly guesses that Belldandy is the prize he was promised before dismissing the Auto Club as a bunch of losers. Belldandy then becomes angry at him for trying to discourage them and accepts the bet, using a verbal spell to force him to leave. Afterwards Keiichi asks Belldandy if it was wise to accept the stakes, but she states that men like Etsushi who looks down on others will never have good fortune, and refuses to allow it no matter what the case. Keiichi promises to win under the premise that he would rather die than let Etsushi anywhere near her, causing Belldandy embraces him, only to pass out in his arms from using her powers earlier. On the day of the race, Belldandy turns up wearing a sporty racing outfit, earning the unwanted admiration of the Ushikubo Motorcycle Club. Belldandy wishes Keiichi good luck before his turn to face, but panics when she senses his "unlucky star" is influencing the event. She focuses a prayer to bring forth the lucky star of the man she loves, proclaiming her affection for Keiichi, and allowing him to win the competition. Although he crashes the motorcycle due to the Auto Club members shoddy workmanship, Keiichi rejoices that he won the race and emerged unscathed and receives a hug from Belldandy. When the Auto Club heads to Katagai Beach for a summer training session, Keiichi is looking forward to spending some quality time with his Goddess. They are soon interrupted by the appearance of Sayoko, who seductively wraps her arms around his neck in greeting. Belldandy is worried that the System Force will activate, but her concern only grows when nothing happens, forcing her to contact Heaven for answers. Her call is answered by her older sister Urd, but the older Goddess mentions that they have no need to worry, hanging up with a mischievous chuckle. Keiichi sadly asks if she has to go back to Heaven, but Belldandy explains that she will not return unless he wishes it. Later on, Belldandy joins the others on the beach wearing only a cloth, several men start trampling Keiichi in order to reach her. She is surprised to discover herself standing on top of him, but Sayoko criticizes the fact and claims she is unfit to be his girlfriend, causing Belldandy to run off in shame. Later that night, Keiichi tries to clear things up with her, but is repeatedly held up by the antics of his Auto Club friends. Sayoko schemes to invite Keiichi on a walk when he gets back, but she notices Belldandy wandering the halls alone and follows her out of curiosity. The Goddess then casts a spell on a piece of paper, but Sayoko assumes it is just a blank sheet and steals it. That night when Sayoko gives it to him, Keiichi can see Belldandy's writing, and heads off to the place mentioned in the note. Upon arrival, Belldandy tackles him in a loving embrace, expressing joy that he still wants her to remain with him. They go swimming to make up for lost time, but Keiichi falls ill due to his wounds worsening after exposure to the sea water. Back at the beach house, Sayoko tells them it was a bad idea, while Belldandy apologizes for it. A short time later, Belldandy finds Keiichi lying on the floor of the temple, confusedly muttering about a person coming out of a video. Although she finds nothing in the VCR, Belldandy decides to play back his memory for answers, recognizing her older sister as the culprit. Urd phases through the temple floor, saying she came to Earth to repair the System Force. Belldandy asks if she has other reasons for appearing, and Urd reveals some images of the interactions between her and Keiichi, declaring a desire to heat things up between them. Belldandy becomes upset with her for spying on them and blasts her sister with magic, but Urd raises a barrier, reflecting the attack at Keiichi. Later Belldandy walks in on Urd trying to put Keiichi under mind control and apologizes for her, explaining that her sister has a tendency to be passionate about everything and often forgets herself. Keiichi becomes lost during the explanation, so Belldandy recites a story from their history together to illustrate the point, going on to explain the danger, since Urd is a much more powerful Goddess than herself. She is surprised that Keiichi was able to resist her sister's charms, but he admits to having almost failed in that regard, saying that the image of Belldandy's angry face was what helped him through it. Belldandy asks whether she was really that scary, and leans in to kiss him, but Urd pokes her head in and interrupts, cursing her bad timing. The older Goddess slips into Keiichi's room while her sister is asleep and claims that Belldandy may have to go back to Heaven if they cannot fix the system. She asks him for sex, claiming that by doing so she can use her own body to pass his genetic information to Heaven, thus solving all of their problems. Although Keiichi is shocked by her proposal, he remembers Belldandy saying something about Goddesses being unable to lie, and gives it some serious consideration. Belldandy notices her sister is not in bed, quickly hurrying to put a stop to whatever is going on. He is about to give into the temptation when Belldandy storms into the room. Keiichi claims Urd was only trying to restore her sister's energy, but Belldandy reveals that because of Urd's tendency to lie so often, she was sentenced to remain a lower class Goddess. Urd claims she doesn't care about such things, and says it would've been worth it if she could have furthered the relationship between Keiichi and her sister. Belldandy attacks her for lying to Keiichi, but Urd welcomes the challenge, knowing her own powers are superior. Before they can fight, a bolt of lightning descends from the sky and renders Urd unconscious. Keiichi claims it seemed it a little harsh, but Belldandy notes that the blast was not hers, instead pointing to the strange inscription that had appeared on the floor beside her sister. After reading it, Belldandy learns that Urd was responsible for the recent system crash that disabled the system force, also finding out that she has been exiled to Earth as a punishment for her actions. Urd wakes up and claims she will be staying with them for a while, much to Keiichi's dismay. On the day of the Nekomi Tech School Festival, the Auto Club is hosting a beauty pageant to determine the Campus Queen with Sayoko, Urd, and Belldandy as frontrunners. Despite the presence of two Goddeses, Sayoko is confident that she will win but receives a shock when Urd squeezes her breasts, earning her a lecture from Belldandy. Sayoko vows to seek vengeance and Urd proclaims she will regret trying to defy the Goddesses, much to Belldandy's dismay. For the next phase, Otaki tasks the girls with fixing motorcycles. Although Sayoko attempts to rig the contest, Belldandy remains unconcerned because she has an unlucky star above her head. During the next stage, the contestants must use their motorcycles to travel around on the bikes and collect picture pieces from the festival stands, putting together the puzzle and bringing the person in the picture with them to the stage to win. Keiichi notices Belldandy is still working when the others girls have left, but she claims that the part in her hand wants her to work slowly, speaking as if the bike has a mind of its own. After finishing her repairs, Belldandy gets a wild card, earning her two pieces of the picture at once, but the other girls find out the person they need to grab is Keiichi. While she is last to finish, the motorcycle Belldandy fixed remembers her kind touch and senses her desperation to win, moving extra fast and allowing her to grab Keiichi and return to the stage first. She is then declared Campus Queen, with Urd and Sayoko coming in second and third place respectively. Shortly before their first year anniversary, Keiichi realizes that they have been together for a year, and begins to wonder how he can pay her back for all of her kindness. After failing to get any decent advice from Megumi or Urd, he decides to ask Belldandy what she needs, but she comically misinterprets the question and asks him to pick up some soy sauce at the store. During his trip there he sees a ring in a shop window and is prodded by Urd into buying it, despite the price being high enough to cover his living expenses for five months. At dinner Belldandy notices his unusually behavior and asks Urd what she did to cause it, but her sister claims she can't remember. Belldandy notes to herself that she can't properly read his emotions, but becomes concerned when Keiichi returns home and passes out from exhaustion. She wonders if Urd is responsible, but her sister mentions she only gave him a small push. She compliments his resolve and tells her to let him see it through to the end, to which Belldandy reluctantly agrees. For the remainder of the week, Keiichi continues working all sorts of jobs, from construction to cosplaying for children. Although he questions whether or not she plans on asking him about his part-time jobs, she trusts him completely, and only asks that he tell her the truth when he is ready. That night he presents her with a ring as thanks for giving him such a great year. Belldandy accepts it with gratitude, but claims to be angry that he pushed himself so hard just to buy her something expensive, "punishing" him with a loving embrace and a kiss on the cheek. While enjoying another day at the temple together, their tranquility is shattered when they discover Urd has redecorated Keiichi's room to look like a sleezy love hotel. Unappreciative of her sister's attempts to hasten her relationship, Belldandy angrily picks a fight with her, much to Keiichi's dismay. Hoping for a romantic Christmas away from Urd's interference, the couple enter a raffle to win a romantic dinner and a free night together at an expensive Hotel Koenig. While Belldandy's prayers allow them to win, they fail to hide it from Urd, while Sayoko also manages to stumble onto their secret. The next night while they are enjoying dinner in the hotel's dining hall Sayoko attempts to ruin their romance, but Urd also interferes by bringing a turkey dinner to life and forcing it to attack her. Angered by her sister's interference, Belldandy animates her own meal, and the two dinners fight, much to the horror of the humans present. As the living food fight begins turning into giant monsters, Keiichi and Belldandy run off and decide to eat at home instead. Urd cleans up the mess and meets them at home, leaving behind a traumatized Sayoko. On New Year's Eve, Keiichi makes a resolution to get closer to Belldandy this year, writing down this goal on a piece of paper using an ink brush. While eating another of Belldandy's dinners, he compliments the impeccable quality of the food she prepared. Belldandy is happy with his approval, having spent all day making dinner. They are interrupted by the arrival of several guests, including Megumi, Sayoko, Tamiya, Otaki, and Satoko. After some brief conversation, Belldandy offers food to her guests, but Urd prompts them into playing a game of "Life Suguroku Special", claiming that the predictions listed in the spaces on the game board will happen in real life. As they play through the game, the fortunes come true, albeit not always in the way most people would expect. After becoming a victim of a bad prediction, Keiichi finds himself standing outside without a jacket sweeping the snow in the yard, a punishment that he earns twice after getting the same result his next turn. Belldandy figures out Urd is using a Laplacian Demon to cheat, and wins the creature over to her side, allowing her to win the game. She then goes outside and warms him up with a hug and kiss, giving him a head start on his New Year's Resolution. With another semester winding down, Keiichi prepares to take his last exam for Professor Ozawa's class. Knowing that the teacher has particularly high expectations, he resolves to study that night. Unfortunately, the Auto Club turn up that night with liquor, having decided to hold a party at the temple. After being forced into a dress and wig by the drunken crowd, he runs to Belldandy for help. She creates a copy of him to distract the others, but they are interrupted by Urd and the Auto Club, who are all too drunk to realize that there shouldn't be two of him, and grab both of them. Belldandy tries to help, but passes out due to having used up all her energy making the Keiichi duplicate. The next morning Keiichi wakes up and head to campus to find out that Urd had incidentally sent the copy their by accident, and it was now taking his test for him. Knowing that the duplicate is too simple-minded to succeed, Belldandy makes him dress in the girl's school uniform the clone was forced to wear and uses her magic to help him dispel and replace it without anyone knowing. Keiichi manages to pass the exam, but due to the mess, he also earns a reputation as a crossdresser. At the beginning of the New Semester, Belldandy and Urd help out the Auto Club by dressing up to attract new members, unfortunately catching the eye of a Freshman playboy named Toshiyuki Aoshima. Enamored by her beauty, he joins in order to get closer to her, even winning over Keiichi's trust, while plotting ways to steal her from him. The next day, he allows the couple to take his new Ferrari for a ride under the guise of generosity and friendship. Although Keiichi enjoys testing out the vehicle, Belldandy senses a strange darkness around their supposed friend and wonders what it is. Aoshima has two men damage Keiichi's motorcycle while they are away, offering Belldandy a ride home in return. She refuses, but Keiichi doesn't know how long it will take to fix his bike and insists she go. Aoshima then takes her for a romantic ride to set the mood and tries to get her to sleep with him at the local love hotel, but Belldandy becomes angry and sends him flying through the ceiling, collapsing to the ground from loss of power moments later. Keiichi arrives moments later riding on Tamiya's bike, having been tipped off about Aoshima's lecherous ways by Sayoko. He then takes her home, admiring her beauty as she sleeps. The next day, Keiichi shows up on campus alongside Belldandy and Urd, both of whom receive a warm welcome from the male students, while they express disappointment at his presence. At the end of the day while preparing to leave, Belldandy senses a bad omen, not realizing that they are being watched by Aoshima and Sayoko. The troublesome duo then follows them back to the temple with a video camera, plotting to find out the truth about the strange events that happen whenever she is in danger. While taking a shower, Belldandy discovers them outside of the window blasts them away with a water spell and screams, having been told to do so by Keiichi in such situations. Sayoko and Aoshima kidnap Keiichi the next day with help from the S&M Club, but by the time Belldandy comes to the rescue, Urd has already saved the day. Keiichi then tells her to catch Sayoko and Aoshima before they have their video tape analyzed, so Belldandy flies after them by enchanting a broomstick. She admits to being a Goddess when asked by Sayoko, but they refuse to believe it and have the tape analyzed anyway. Urd then reveals she edited the footage to make their magic look like cheap special effects, which solves their problems for the time being. With the most important race of the year coming up, Keiichi and the other Auto Club members prepare to face-off in an endurance race against the best colleges on the circuit. Keiichi comforts Belldandy before the woman's race due to her inexperience, claiming the other contestants are amateurs too, only to be interrupted by an American named Diana Lockheed and her boyfriend David Proter. The newcomers introduce themselves as the United States Kart Champion and Third Place Winner of the Daytona 500, but Belldandy still manages to win second place in the qualifier by analyzing and copying Diana's techniques. During Keiichi's race, he finds hiself victim of another of Aoshima's plots when a racer paid off by the playboy begins going out of the way to deter him. Belldandy tries to help out, but Urd beats her to the punch and brings his kart to life, allowing him to easily qualify for the finals. Thanks to her efforts, the NIT Auto Club manages to qualify for the final race. Urd is fired up by the day's events, but before the next round she stumbles onto another one of Aoshima's plots and decides to keep an eye on the situation. She secretly places one of her earrings inside Keiichi and Belldandy's vehicle to spy on them, keeping a watch in case anything goes wrong. Urd's foresight proves to be useful when her sister passes out from exhaustion due to excessive use of her powers, after which she appears to Keiichi in miniaturized form and tells him how to revitalize Belldandy's magic. Although she jokes that a kiss should do it, Urd has him to place one hand on Belldandy's chest and point towards the sky, thereby channeling the energy from the environment into her body. Thanks in part of her help, the couple manages to win the race for Nekomi Tech. Updates in Other Worlds The Great Pirate Era * Has a Bounty of 390 Million Berries * Attained Observation Haki * Has the title, "Angel of Destruction" New York (Turtles) * Became known as a legendary figure as the "Savior" for defeating a demon Fiore * Assumed to be the "Heavenly Angel" and creator of Heaven's magic Disney Castle * Honorary Protector The Everealm * Protector of her world Story of Joining Sora's Team (coming soon.....) Category:Females Category:Ah! My Goddess characters Category:Princesses Category:Anime characters Category:Beautiful heroines Category:Heroines Category:Wives Category:Cute characters Category:Sora's Team Category:Angels Category:Femme Fatale Category:Wanted by the Marines Category:Key Pirates Category:Haki Users Category:Kenbunshoku Haki Users Category:Lovers Category:Fun-Loving characters Category:Funimation characters Category:Straw Hats' pirates allies Category:Masters of Disguise Category:Pure of Heart Category:Peaceful characters Category:Leaders Category:S-Class characters